


Healer

by dachwi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot, With a bit of fluff, characters too, i'll mention other ships in my sequel, panhwi, panhwi is underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dachwi/pseuds/dachwi
Summary: When Guanlin realises suppressing his feelings towards a certain broken boy isn't the best idea , after all.





	Healer

Daehwi clutched onto his brown locks , trying to stop his tears from falling. His attempt wasn't that successful either , as he soon found himself curled up at the darkest corner of the rooftop , sobbing.

You know how everyone have a time when they hit the lowest point of their lives, or at least a certain event that will cause misery and regret. Likewise , that was the exact feeling Daehwi was feeling now , just that he was getting reminded of it , instead of experiencing it. The petite boy is once again back on one of his emo days , when he gets all teared up as he flashbacks to the exact time and date his father left him and his mom.

The twenty first day of the month of July was always hell for Lee Daehwi .Painful memories of that exact day swirled in Daehwi's brain. The beep of the monitor, nurses rushing the pale figure of his father back into the operating theatre and his mother breaking down outside the ward. And also, the doctor ultimately walking out of the operation theatre with sighing.

"We express our apologies and regrets over your loss , and we offer our best condolences."

Daehwi was unable to forget those scenes and words at all. Nightmares and flashbacks troubled Daehwi from time to time , and it was back to strike him again. He misses his father terribly as he thinks of the good old times when they roasted marshmallows out of campfires , playing Overwatch together (which ended up with Daehwi being a sore loser) and the little food fights they had almost every meal.

“I wish i could turn back time…” Daehwi sighed, as he blamed himself for not cherishing those precious moments he had with his father, properly. “It’s already too late, he is gone now!” Daehwi’s sighs turned into loud sobs, as frustration and regret boiled in him. His mother had said , you won’t know how much someone mattered to you , until that someone was gone. Now that he thinks of it , Daehwi realized how awfully true that saying was.

‘Should I end everything ?’

-♡-

“Hey, wait you ! D-don’t do dumb stuff !” A deep voice was heard from afar. Daehwi stopped. That voice sounds familiar…. Soon, he heard footsteps coming up to the roof. Heavy footsteps, to be specific. A worried Guanlin was charging towards him , and the expression on the latter’s face was priceless. The scene looked almost comical but sad right now.

“G-Guanlin ah…” Daehwi stuttered, feeling ashamed and embarrassed to let his best friend witness him in this pathetic state. Unable to hold back his tears, Guanlin immediately ran next to Daehwi and engulfed him with a big, warm hug. With tears streaming down his face too, Daehwi hugged Guanlin back , hiding his face in the crook of the taller’s neck.

“Daehwi, you idiot ! How...how dare you have nasty thoughts about suicide like that?”

“I’m so sorry Guanlin...I really am! I was just not in the right state of mind. I am sorry you have to go through this...all because of— ”

“I-I love you!” Daehwi’s eyes widened. W-what? What did he just...He glanced at Guanlin, whose face, turning into a embarrassing rosy hue.  
Guanlin gazed intently at Daehwi. ‘I’ve been crushing on him for a very long time now, might as well say it right now!’ he thought, before taking a deep breath, and confessed the feelings he had for the boy , after two whole years of hiding it.

“You need to know, they’re many people in your life who cares for you greatly; and one of them is me! I’ve always been together with you, I have always loved you since the day we started talking!...I don’t know what to do without you, I love you so much… I’ve never dared to confess in fear of losing you , one of the most important figures in my life. I guess I had to now , to save you.”

-♡-

Daehwi was flabbergasted. The lanky Taiwanese boy haven't accepted any of the countless confessions he got from girls in school , and he always thought it was because of someone he liked. But what he didn't know was that the ‘someone’ had been him all along.  
“Hey , I didn't know your taste and standards is that bad ! It's impossible anyone , especially you , would fancy a ugly , gay child like me .” Daehwi managed to choke out , feeling a uncomfortable lump in his throat as he talks.

However, what he is oblivious to is his very own popularity in school.

“No one likes me ! Everyone probably finds me annoying and disgusting , just that they are too polite to tell me…” Daehwi continues . The brunette finds himself wallowing in self hatred and pity as Guanlin , the last person whom he wished would see him in the miserable state , saw him at the rooftop breaking down . Shame and despair rushed over him suddenly , as he can't help but run out of the rooftop , wanting to get out of the place. Guanlin grabbed the boy's wrist , pinning him onto the rough , bricked wall .

Guanlin sighed. How oblivious could the lad be ? What he didn't know was how he is basically the personification of beauty and perfection. How his existence is the best gift god had given to him. How he is perfectly the epitome of etherealism. Also , most importantly , how dumb he is for not realising it.

Daehwi broke in tears again, “No! I dont deserve someone like you to be by my side”, he whimpered like a little child. Guanlin gave a smile before tugging Daehwi closer to him, holding him close. “No, you idiot! I want to be with you forever...I, I want to be your healer.” Guanlin voice cracked.

“My...healer?”

“Yes, let me be your healer.”  
Guanlin says , as he gives up on controlling his emotions. The taller one closes the gap between them , and he places his lips on the brunette’s.

**Author's Note:**

> my main ship is jinhwi but panhwi is deadass so underrated I had to. This is a collab between @leedaehwitv and @daehwi_official on instagram , thanks to Jo , this work is actually completed , yep , that's all ! comments and kudos are really appreciated ♡


End file.
